Revision UniversityBent
by Delightfully-Demented-Duo
Summary: Gamkar. Rated M for mentions of or acts of rape, drug use/ abuse, torture, mental illness, sex, and other such things. Sweeps pass, and things change. But when an old friend shows up in the dorm just down the hall, would you give up the comfort you have created around yourself to help him?
1. Moving is fucking stupid

Hello everyone, Guess which duo is back in the writing business and redoing one of our most successful stories?

That's right.

-Eren

Sidenote === Many things have been changed from the original, such as the names of some of the OC characters in order to better fit their names into the 6 letter rule, the addition of roommates, the exclusion of some canon characters, and better involvement of others to make up for it. The basic plot remains the same, though it has been modified somewhat.

#1 - please also keep in mind that this fanfiction will have very adult themes including mention of and/or acts of torture, rape, and addiction/ drug use. It may also feature major character death.

#2 - since apparently this also requires a warning, this is a gamkar fic (it pretty much rips through all the quadrants at some point though will eventually settle on the flushed side). There will be other relationships including both OC and Canon to some degree so if you don't like it, don't read, simple as that.

Thank you UwU~

* * *

"Are you seriously going to just be pissy and stare out the window for the next two hours?"

He waited, but the troll in the passenger seat apparently planned to do just that, his arms tightly crossed over his chest, and his body stance rigid and angry as he kept his head twisted away from Sollux, just watching the road fly by underneath them, those yellow and black eyes narrowed ever so slightly, refusing to look over at the mustard blood.

Sollux sighed, rolling his own bicolored eyes in irritation as he just focused on the road. "Fine then, if you wanna be whiney about it then I'm not gonna go through the fucking trouble of trying to make conversation"

"I hate moving"

"Yeah, I fucking hate moving to, but we didn't have any damn choice. I got transferred schools again and you don't have anywhere else to go but to stick with me for now so I guess you are shit out of luck" Sollux responded almost instantly, feeling his Electronic message transferring device vibrate in his pocket, but he ignored it, and the feeling of panic that sat heavy in his stomach like a large rock. He kept his eyes focused on the road, a snarl on his face with the occasional flicker to the nubby horned troll to his right. But the other remained just as silent and indomitable as before. Sollux tried again to initiate some polite conversation, because the fucking cancer troll was hell to deal with when he was moody like this. "At least this time it's not in the middle of the fucking year, we're going to be starting fresh at this school, right at the beginning of a new semester."

"We were doing FINE in the other college! Fuck Sollux I even had a goddamn job lined up to start and then you pulled this moving shit!"

Sollux slammed on the brakes, and so began what was probably one of many screaming fits between the two for the next two hours as they drove down the long stretch of road alone. It alternated between that, screaming, then silence, which escalated into harsh comments back and forth, screaming, silence, harsh comments, screaming, and so on and so forth. Until the car finally pulled to a stop.

Skaia-Net University. One of the most highly recommended colleges in the country. And they had driven all the fucking way across the damn continent just to go here out of fucking nowhere. And it wasn't the first time Sollux had randomly decided that they were moving, no, more like the third. And Karkat was fucking sick of it, but what choice did he have? He couldn't get a job of his own thanks to his little 'secret' which meant no money which meant he was pretty much just a fucking burden he was surprised that Sollux was putting up with. But still, despite their fights, they were still good friends, even if the constant moving around was starting to piss Karkat off.

The parking lot was mostly empty at this time in the morning, a few other students here and there unpacking things from home. Sollux parked away from the dorms though, closer to the main doors, and stopped.

"I'm gonna go get our schedules and find out what dorm we got, I requested that they put us in the same one so just… fucking wait here or something, I don't care. Just don't wander off"

"Yeah okay MOM" Karkat scowled back, settling down into the seat with a look of irritation on his face. "Seriously, you don't have to treat me like a fucking wriggler that doesn't know how to find its own feet"

"Then stop acting like one" And just like that, Sollux was gone before Karkat could answer, leaving him sputtering in rage for a few moments, before he came back with papers and keys in his hands. The screaming fit that Karkat unleashed (which had been building up steadily during the time Sollux was inside the building) did attract a few wary glances at the two trolls. Sollux yelled right on back, on top of casting glares at the by standers and demanding to know what the fuck they were gawking at, which sent them scurrying on their way as the two drove off again, this time stopping in the parking lot right outside the front doors. This time, there were already more vehicles lined up, and lots of strangers, humans and trolls alike, unpacking.

Karkat unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the back of the car, starting to shove various boxes towards the back while Sollux read out the forms, and gave the cancer his set of keys. Apparently they'd been placed in room eight, so on the first floor in the right hallway, perfect. At least they didn't need to walk a fucking mile through hallways every day.

"I'll start bringing the boxes inside, you shove them to the back and follow me once we can grab all of them pretty easily" Sollux made his tone sound polite, as if he was asking instead of telling, and it worked well enough, since Karkat did as he was 'asked' to do, handing Sollux one of the boxes, and starting to pull out the others and set them down on the side walk as the mustard blood went into the building.

Karkat scowled to himself as he moved the boxes, tugging at the short sleeved grey shirt he wore and shivering a bit, wishing he had pulled one of his jackets out. They had been further south than this before; he didn't like the cold bite of the wind on his bare arms. He huddled into the back of the car, opening one of the boxes of clothes and shifting through it for a coat.

Sollux, meanwhile, headed down through the hallways, reading his new schedule to himself with a frown on his face, hardly paying attention to where he was going.

So it was really no surprise, when down one particular hall, he became directly introduced with another troll's chest. A very tall troll's chest, with a wild mass of hair that, if not pulled up in a messy pony tail, would surely go past his shoulders. Though what was curious, was that when they collided, a sound came from, which suspiciously sounded like a honk.

"Oh man motherfucker, you got the shake on me, you in right?"

Sollux jumped, his eyes sparking red and blue as he stepped back, lowering the box from in front of his face, in order to get a good look at the troll in front of him.

For a moment, he could only stare, confused, and this clown faced mess of a troll, before recognition hit him in the face like a brick, bowling him over as a line of harsh swears (living with the cancer had affected him, it seemed). Shit.

"Holy fuck, GZ?"

There was a long silence that followed from the other troll, before one long fingered hand rose up to brush some loose strands of crazed hair from his shadowed gaze, fully revealing, a pair of half-drugged indigo eyes. A heartbeat passed, then two, as the highblood stared down at the male. Before a massive grin pulled across his lips, made double by the unmistakable charcoal face paint that had not changed in pattern, since he was a wriggler.

"Woah! Man, I hope I'm not swinging with delusional illusions."

A laugh, friendly and the same, if not deepened with maturity and a little rough from sopor, flowed from the one and only Gamzee Makara. To say the male had grown, would be somewhat of an understatement. He quite literally towered almost everyone now. The angles of his body were still made of sharp edges and points, but there was a thin lining of developing muscle under the skin. Still lean, but also hinting at the strength he was capable of.

"That you Solbro?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You can't go here, You cannot fucking be here. This is the worst thing ever" Sollux sputtered with a scowl on his face, glaring at Gamzee with something almost akin to malice in his gaze.

"The fuck makes you think you can call me bro? We were never fucking friends, and we still aren't, nothing changes that just because fate decided to be a prick and throw us in the same college apparently. You don't use this dorm, do you? Please tell me you are in a different building"

Sollux never took his eyes off the highblood, not once, absentmindedly marking the changes in the other, but more so, his mind was focused instantly on the one outside of the building and fuck, fuck fuck fuck! He couldn't let Karkat and Gamzee see each other. Too much had changed and Gamzee was just the sort of asshole to fucking push things if he found out what the hell was going on. Karkat didn't even know what was going on, and Sollux was keeping it that way.

Gamzee's eyes widened considerably, not even blinking as he simply seemed to listen to the lowblood... literally flip his shit. All of his shit. Damn.

"Easy brother, fill up your air sacks and cool your tits. I'm not all trying to get a fucker bristling and riled." he held up both of his hands as if in loose defense, which, to those who didn't know about Sollux's abilities, would have seemed ridiculous. Considering their status and size differences. "I can flow with understanding why you're in sharp disagreements with a motherfucker, but it's not like I'm in complete awareness of where the messiah's take me or other fuckers."

"Besides, ain't all like we'll pass our peepers over each other all that often if you aren't keen too. The schoolfed place's lawnring is gumption in size, even if I am getting residence in the same temporary hive location."

Sollux did not calm his tits; in fact, he seemed to just flip out more. "Don't you dare tell me to just take this in stride after you just fucking disappeared! Do you have any idea what kind of shit that put some of us through? How fucking worried we were? But no, you don't, because you just fucking left. And I don't plan on regaling the past with YOU" He responded, feeling his eyes spark harsher.

"What room are you in? I want to know where to avoid going."

At each retort, the Highblood's eyes became a bit more downcast, a bit more distant. That large grin faded into a lazy smile, though it stayed at that. Not raising or lowering any further.

"Alright low blooded motherfucker... alright. I get it, shit's changed, I got the royal fucking fuck up and everything. I won't pass no more words with you, so get your avoidance of the 4 number." he shrugged then, eyes lingering on Sollux a heart beat longer, before he stepped around him, and headed down the hall towards the room he had mentioned without a sentence more. After all, the yellow blood was right. They hadn't passed words much, if at all as wrigglers, and after wh-... the subjuggulator gave a hum, as he simply walked towards his dorm. Nope, that shit was buried, best keep it all locked up and placed in its own hole.

Room eight.

Room… fucking… eight…

Room four.

Goddammit.

They were barely down the fucking hall from each other.

Shit shit shit this was not good. Maybe he could… request a room transfer or something! Yeah, it wouldn't take too much to hack into the systems and get them new rooms. It would just take a day or two, three days tops for the information to pass through if this university was pretty well organized and settled.

But shit, how the fuck was he going to manage to keep Karkat away from Gamzee? He couldn't even let them see each other, it would be so bad, so much shit to explain and fuck. This was going to be such a pain. What if they had classes together? How was he going to manage that? He had a lot of work to do, he'd do it tonight, as soon as they were settled into their room, he'd hack into the University's system, his husktops were more than capable of it he was sure, he'd hack in there and change everything around, besides KK could use some different things than the usual shit he took because god he was horrible at coding. He really needed to try to get into something else. But that was beside the point.

He turned around and headed into the room, practically slamming the box down, before he bolted out of room eight, and rushed down the hallway to outside. Fuck having KK out here, Sollux could just like... have him be in the room, be the one unpacking shit. Yeah, that was a good idea.

"Oy! Watch it ya cross-eyed fuckin' twit!"

He had been just minding his own business, strutting down the sidewalk like he was the coolest thing that had ever touched it (and let's be honest, he probably was), when out of nowhere this midget with pathetic nubby horns, had bumped into his path. A heavy scowl crossed the lips of one, Jarren Dammad, a violet blooded highblood, with a little more purple than blue to his blood. He had muscle, though it was not so thick as to be obscene, and horns that curved from the back of his skull, then moved up and over his head, stopping above his brows.

With a slight snarl, the highblood shifted the box in his hands, aiming a glare down at the troll who he had collided with.

Karkat had actually been totally minding his own business, carrying the last box of clothes out of the car, and he was just about to set them down on the sidewalk… when suddenly some asshole just plowed right into him, knocking the box out of his hands, and spilling the contents, shirts, pants, underwear, all over the fucking grass. For a second, those wide, black and yellow eyes just blinked, staring at the upturned box as he lay sprawled on the sidewalk where he was knocked over, before, in the flash of a second, he was on his feet, bristling with rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE IDEA YOU MAGGOT SHITTING BULGE BITER?" He screeched, every single inch of him shivering in unholy rage. "I had this fucking mountain of boxes here don't even say your ass didn't see me, was it really that fucking hard to just go around me?" he glared up at the other troll, taking every note of those stupid horns and that ridiculous hairstyle (seriously, half of his head shaved and the other half left to grow out?). The guy was a highblood, pretty far up there it seemed from this eyes, but Karkat could really care less.

The briefest blink of surprise came from the taller troll, followed up just as quickly by a scowl and an immediate growl.

"Actually ya pissed based life form, ah didn't see shit! Ahm sorry, ah didn't realize tat tis school didn't have uh GOG DAMNED HEIGHT LIMIT! How t'e fuck are ya even supposed t'e peep ovuh t'e fuckin' desks? Uh shitty human boostuh seat?" What the hell was with this black eyed, nubby horned, mouthy ass troll?

"Yeah, the height limit is six foot five and a half inches of FUCK YOU" Karkat started out calmly, before exploding at the end of his sentence, not even really caring that it didn't make much sense. Since when did his insults ever actually mean anything? "Maybe if you can't see anything, try looking where you walk! Or go to a shitty optologists's office and actually invest in some fucking glasses," He looked over the troll once more, "And if it's fashion you're worried about, they couldn't possibly make you look any fucking stupider"

"T'e clod fuckin' hell is tat supposed t'e mean! Tere isn't shit wrong wit' my style ya tiny prick! Besides, like ah would take fashion style from uh half-witted punk tat hasn't even gotten his shit choked eyes changed yet! What're ya, uh deformation from t'e piss poor excuse o society? Hell, ah wouldn't be surprised if ya were uh mutant, like half-human er some stupid bullshit."

"There is everything wrong with your so called 'style' that you feel the need to parade around. It's making me want to tear out my 'shit choked eyes' right out of my fucking skull just so I don't have to witness the monstrosity that is *YOUR* face. Honestly, were you hatched like that? Or did you get in some kind of horrible accident?" Karkat shot right on back, not stopping for an instant. "I bet it was an accident, which would also explain why you're so fucking stupid. You must have rocked your pan right the fuck out of your skull and then stomped on it while drooling all over yourself like a grotesque, insect fucked day old wriggler freshly fucking hatched and beaten with the ugly stick."

"Ahm t'e dumb one? AHM T'E FUCKIN' DUMB ONE! 'Ave ya looked in uh god forsaken reflective device lately, er even listened to yer compilation o' waste and oxygen talk! At least if mah style offends some ignorant self-obsessed shit basket, tey can 'ave the fuckin' intelligence to close teir GOG DAMN SEE HOLES! Ah feel sorry tat ya haven't mastered such uh complicated and fuckin' intricate practice, er t'e ability t'e LOOK THE FUCK UHWAY! AND GLORIOUS SHIT, yer voice is like takin' uh box o' newly hatched mew-beasts and shovin' teir screeching carcasses in uh blenduh!"

"At least when I talk I can do so comprehensively and not have a shitty accent raping me up the waste chu-"

"KK what the fuck are you doing?"

Karkat blinked, thrown off track as a certain heterochromatic troll came tumbling out of the building in a manner that was far from graceful. He looked like he just had to sit through a movie that consisted of nothing but two hours of two trolls vomiting and shitting on each other while screeching out the strangest sexual obscenities. Sollux was over near them in an instant, utterly ignoring Jarren as the items from the tipped over box slid back into its casing and was then lifted up into the air along with all of the other boxes that belonged to the two of them via psionics.

"Goddammit stop wasting time, we still gotta unpack and get all this stupid shit hooked up and here you are screaming at this douche like a fucking wriggler" His voice was harsh and pointed as he directed the boxes towards the doorway, before stopping, and looking very angrily at Karkat. "Are you fucking coming?" He demanded, his voice still heated and jagged, and Karkat just glared after him with just as much heat and anger in his own gaze. "Since when did I become your fucking carry boy?" he demanded, though he did turn to follow the other, prompting an argument all the way into the dorm, where it would last, for hours possibly.


	2. Jarren's bitching reveals

"-LITTLE SHIT ACTUALLY STOOD TEIR AND INSULTED MY FUCKIN' ACCENT! AH DUN HAVE AN ACCENT! DO AH SOUND LIKE AH HAVE UH SHIT STAINED, NORTHUHN BROOK, ACCENT!" This had been going on for... well over three hours since Jarren got back to their dorm. Gamzee had been basically draped over his bed, lazy and relaxed as can be, when the other troll had busted in. Yelling obscenities and incoherency. After about thirty minutes, the snarls and growls, had turned into discernible language, that eventually led to where they were now.

Gamzee, during the rant, had just been sitting on his bed, lazy eyes following his friend and roommate as he paced back and forth. Unpacking his bags with a certain fervor and gusto, occasionally flinging an unsuspecting item accidentally across the room with his wild gestures. But when the question was asked, he stopped, pointing one finger rather dramatically to the Capricorn, and glaring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well motherfucker, you kind of all... do have words laced with intricacies and oddities."

"Ah fuckin' know tat! But ya would at least tink t'e knob-eyed fucker would 'ave t'e commen gog damn sense, t'e realize tat not all shitty trolls come from one FUCKIN' REGION! Ass monguh was probably uh lowblood, only uh lowblood could be tat damn ignorant. An-"

"Probably?"

"What?

"You got your phrase that the bro was 'probably' a lowblood?"

"Oh, yeah. His fuckin' see holes haven't change coluh yet. What kind o' mutant freak hasn't even leaked t'e proper hormones fer maturity yet? Huh! Tis is such a hornbeast shit, god fuckin', piss pourin, waste o m-" and off he went, on another tangent, causing Gamzee's grin to twitch a little wider. Jarren had always been like this. Well, for as long as the Capricorn had known him. Quick to temper, a little self-centered, and honestly? Kind of an ass.

So while the other highblood got irritation out of his system, he began to unpack his own things. Jarren was a good form of background noise, to distract him from thinking too deeply about Sollux's reaction to seeing him. Man but... how long had it been? 3 sweeps? 5? He couldn't really remember. Time didn't flow and settle into place like it used to. Not that, as a wriggler, it did so very well to begin with.

A lot had changed. But then again, there were things that simply, didn't. From one bag Gamzee extracted slightly wrinkled and ripped posters of Capricious Minstrels (or according to Jarren, "Rape faced, homicidal, nightmares"), borrowing some tape from the other Highblood's side of the room to stick them up and into place. A few bands joining them later. There was no real rhyme or reason for how they were put up, and they weren't placed neatly, but the Capricorn didn't seem to mind.

A pile of horns cascaded in a chorus of honks and clunks a few moments later, gathering in a nice pile at the foot of his human styled bed. In their particular room, they had decided to go with the monkey's form of a set-up. Cultural unity or what-the-fuck ever. In the bathroom there was still a coon like basin of sopor though, because there was no doubt the troll's would obtain injuries during the school year, and sopor was the best forms of salve to their species.

Anyway, as Gamzee continued to unpack and get his side of the room in a familiar, oddly comfortable, mess, Jarren was seeming to come down from his rant once more. His irate voice, had toned down to a conversational level, though it was still laced with irritation.

"-mean honestly. How fuckin' ballistic can ye be wit nubby shit horns like tat? And t'e bi-eyed fuck tat dragged him uhway? Jesus fuck, it was like ah walked in on uh gog damned freak sh-"

"Woah brother, hold up. You got your information that a dual colored see hole motherfucker intercepted the bro with nub points?"

"... yeeeeeeees?" Jarren's eyes narrowed at that, wanting to say more, but more curious for Gamzee to elaborate, "T'e fuck does tat hafta do with anyting?"

"Just to get some clarification going. Did the dual bro have quad skull points, and did he get a calling to the little motherfucker?"

The troll with the half-shaved head just kind of stared at Gamzee for a moment. What the fuck did this have to do with anything that was actually important? Well, whatever. With a sigh, Jarren glared a hole into one wall, his lips pressed into a thin line as he tried to remember specifics. "Hell, I dunno uhbout the othuh freak havin' four horns but... ah tink he called t'e lit'le shit... somethin' fuckin' stupid. JK er KK er some retardedly moronic shortening o' what must be his real gog da-... Oy, G-Zee, you alright?"

Gamzee had gone completely still, his eyes staring unblinking at the troll in front of him now. Lost, in his thoughts. Because now, Sollux's reaction made sense. Why he freaked out when they were never close. Why he seemed so eager to know where he was staying.

_"Do you have any idea what kind of shit that put some of us through?"_

Sollux and Gamzee had never been close, but Karkat and Sollux were, and Karkat, his old moirail, his best friend, was probably one of the one's he hurt the most.

"Jarren, schoolfeed a motherfucker every bit of knowledge you can, on the brother you got arguments with."


	3. Fuck Off

This chapter was largely written around like midnight to four in the morning, so please, if you spot any spelling/ grammar/ past-future tense errors, let us know and we'll fix it 3

-Eren

* * *

"Tis is by fah tuh stupidest, shittiest, most ill-conceived fuckin' plan yer ass has evuh conjuhed in tuh long sad history o' dumb ass clowns."

"Shhh motherfucker, or they will get their spotters on you."

"... G-Zee, get out from behind tuh damn bush."

"Nah brother, I can't let their peepers focus in on a fucker. Now, navigate down here."

"Ah ain't hidin' behind uh fuckin' shrub."

"C'mon Jarbro, this shit isn't going to flow and zone if recognition slams into their pans."

"Tat is irrelevant, tis whole god damn situation is uh bunch o' musclebeast shit!"

"Oh man, the motherfucker's are coming. Go down low."

"Ah'm not crawlin on tuh fu-CK!"

At that point in the conversation, the long-fingered hand of a certain subjuggulator reached up, claws hooking into the front of Jarren's shirt, before he jerked downward. The result sent an already annoyed troll tumbling behind the thick bush that Gamzee was currently hiding behind. Or rather, attempting to hide behind. His horns weren't really helping with the hiding bit as they stuck up and inch or two from behind the foliage's leaves. Gamzee promptly ignored the snarls and grumbles of his companion as he parts a few branches in the center of the bush, peering out from behind it as Sollux and Karkat came into view.

Jarren managed to right himself a few seconds later, indiscernible obscenities snarling from the back of his throat. Though he made no move to stand up, giving in to the Capricorn's previous demand and staying crouched behind the large plant. A harsh, whispered snarl being aimed Gamzee's way moments later, "Ah can't believe yer stalkin' uh pair o' low-fuckin'-bloods. Especially tuh one wit tuh attitude problem. We've got bettuh shit tuh do tan dis. Tey ain't even dat impressive. One looks like uh de-sized punt wagon, t'e othuh a scrawny fuckin' branch wackuh."

A small grin twitched at Gamzee's lips as he listened, though his gaze stayed focused on the troll not too far off, "Brother, are you even informed of what the words your spewing from your speak hole mean?"

"No, ah fuckin' don't, but it sounds good."

"Disagreements there bro."

"Ah dun wan't tuh hear about creativity of fuckin' words from tuh ass rubbuh tat's answer for unforeseen shit happenin' is 'Miracles'."

"Don't want to ruin the mystery and destroy the fog motherfucker. Just let sleeping miracles do their duty, by making everyone all amazed and shit."

"It is uhmazing how quickly off-topic conversin' with yer fuck-spew of uh brain can get."

"Honk," and this time, a full blown grin did cross Gamzee's lips. Afterword's, he hushed Jarren, and put his full focus on the topic of this secret operation.

Thank fucking god he managed to get out of that damn room before Sollux woke up. Honestly, it was such a damn chore sometimes dealing with him in the morning. Good thing Karkat managed this quite often, since he didn't sleep. Okay that was a lie; he did, but not often. Probably not as much as his body needed, but fuck it, that was what this shitty coffee was for. He snuck past the couch where Sollux had passed out in a rather ridiculous position, likely working on the computers that were scattered around him, a line of drool escaping one corner of his mouth thanks to those stupid teeth of his. He just rolled his eyes, tiptoeing towards the door, and absconding to the bathrooms with his change of clothes in hand.

It wasn't much, just a pair of black jeans, a loose grey t-shirt, and light weight long sleeves attached to the insides. Some shoes and socks and bam that was his outfit for the day. But in all seriousness it was pretty much the only thing he ever wore. So, after the shower and getting dried and dressed, he headed for the library. Classes didn't start for another day or two, apparently, so he had some free time to at least scope out the literature this place offered.

He made it maybe three steps out the door, before a hand reached out, grabbing at him and pulling him back.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Sollux demanded, and Karkat had a few moments to reflect on how much of a fucking lusus Sollux acted like sometimes. But ah, that was the duty of a pair of horseshit moirails, he supposed.

"Well I was planning to actually spend more than ten minutes away from your sog covered ass of grumpy," Karkat stated simply, his eyes narrowing a bit as he shot a look over to his side, where he could see part of Sollux's hand on his shoulder. Sollux just smirked behind him, letting go and taking a few steps forward. Well, at least he seemed to be in a better mood today than yesterday. Those good moods were rare, and it meant Karkat had a better chance of absconding from the bipolar asshole's presence later on if he felt like it. Which was always. They might be in a quadrant together but holy shit was Sollux clingy, and for no real reason. It was like he thought Karkat was going to run away to some dark hole and die somewhere if he was left alone. Seriously, what were the odds of that?

"Too bad, we're checking out the camputh…-campus today, some people I know go here too," Karkat just rolled his eyes, allowing the mustard blood to lead the way, a grumpy look on his face as they passed by a bush. Karkat looked at it a few steps after they passed it, staring at the tip of horns that protruded from the top of the bush. He opened his mouth to make some sort of comment, before he figured, nah; he didn't really wanna know what the fuck that troll was doing there anyway. Maybe the guy was trying to take a shit or something and wanted to do it outside, he really didn't care.

He followed for maybe… what, ten minutes before he realized they had left campus, and his stupid, stupid think pan noticed this. "Hey, what the fuck? I thought we were checking out camputh?" Karkat sneered, mocking the other's lisp. Sollux merely shrugged.

"I changed my mind, we gotta go into town and get the books and other shit we need."

"Auuuggh!" Again, just a light chuckle at his frustration. But… he couldn't argue, kinda fucking hard to go to class if you didn't' have the right supplies, so Karkat dealt with it, albeit in a rather loud, complaining manner.

Not far behind, a pair of highbloods darted from cover to cover. Sometimes waiting for them to get far ahead, sometimes trailing a mere meter away. But they were careful to not lose track. Well, in all honesty Jarren wasn't doing much of an effort of hiding. Gamzee had to pull him back into cover a few times when he only stared and growled at him, muttering about better things to do. Not that the Capricorn gave him the option otherwise, as they observed the lowbloods entering a store.

The first stop was, of course, the book shop. It was more like a library really, in which Karkat lurked in the back, pandering over some new romance novels he hadn't gotten the chance to read yet, swearing to himself that as soon as he had a bit of extra money, it was going to go straight into his personal book fund. Sollux already had the books they needed. For what classes they had that were the same, they both agreed on sharing a book, if not to save on money, then to enforce the whole getting along aspect.

After that, they wandered a bit, looking for a general store that sold planners, papers, pencils, shit like that. It wasn't that hard to find, this was more-so a college town after-all. Karkat spotted it first, bolting inside ahead of Sollux and quickly getting the cheapest shit available before the yellow blood even reached the right isle. "There, look, I got shit done instead of lollygagging around like your stupid ass hat of a self" he muttered, going up to the counter and using his own meager banking remains to pay for those things. They were much cheaper than the books by far, but it still took a dent in the remains he had after setting up that payment plan. Karkat's job may entirely be online, but he had to keep an eye out for somewhere else to work. Sollux merely raised his hands in front of himself, a small edge of irritation appearing in his features, Karkat had gotten so good at seeing it by now.

"Well, we succethfully managed to waste five hours running around shopping, wanna grab a bite to eat, maybe look for somewhere you can get a goddamn job?" Sollux asked as they were leaving the store, his voice suddenly flat and business like again.

"You read my mind," The mutant blood replied simply, shrugging as he shifted the bags in his grasp, looking across the streets. "Looks like there's a little café thing over there, might as well try that, can't be any worse or better than most of the writhing piles of grease and cockroaches in this shithole of a city." And with that, he began to head for the street corner, watching Sollux catch up to him this time, grumbling about something, he didn't really care what, since the light turned red and he wasted no time in getting across.

L'illusion Café wasn't really that impressive of a place, but it was rather calm, colored light blue and a pale creamy color, with varying accents of silver, dark blue, and white here and there as the overall color scheme. It wasn't that big either, probably a family owned business from the looks of it. There were only eight other people in there, counting two of them that worked there that he could see out front.

Karkat and Sollux took a booth near the back, Sollux ordering a plain, black cup of coffee and something called a honey-apple tart. Karkat ordered something that confused the poor waitress. A cup of coffee, half cut with milk, and heavy on the French vanilla and sugar. No, it wasn't that he had a massive sweet tooth (though that was part of it) it was just that he couldn't fucking stand coffee. Most of the time he mixed chocolate milk with his coffee when at the hive block. It was the only way he thought it was bearable. He didn't bother ordering much to eat. Then, of course, Sollux began to bug him, demanding he eat, so he gave in, ordering a blue berry muffin the size of his fucking hand that he wasn't going to finish, and it was about halfway through said muffin, that he glanced over the seats, frowning before looking back at Sollux.

"Okay, I wasn't really sure it was worth mentioning, but now I feel like I should inform you that I keep seeing these two highbloods stalking us, all day"

It was easier the deeper into town they went. There were small crowds of people and trolls the highbloods could mix with. But honestly? It didn't do much good. Gamzee stuck out like a sore-thumb even among a group of his peers. Among these semi-normal folk, he was about as subtle as a neon red sign on a backdrop of black. Still, given the circumstances, they did rather well. Though Jarren was well aware they had been noticed, even if the Capricorn had not. Still, they hardly gave up their pursuit, mostly because the indigo blood was persistent. By the time they reached a small cafe, and Sollux and Karkat passed through its door, it was mid-afternoon.

Jarren growled as he came up beside the subjuggulator, where he had stopped on the curb, looking across the street to the building bathed in blue's and light highlighting shades of cream and silver. "Are we done yet? Ya realize we've uhccomplished jack shit nothin?"

"There's a vibe that's all kinds of off brother... I can feel of it deep in my motherfucking skeletal frame."

"Tat's called stupidity, glad ya finally fuckin' realized it."

Sollux was frozen, dual-colored eyes focusing hard on Karkat, who simply raised one hand, pointing out the two highbloods, and he went tense. At once, Karkat wished he had been silent about it, pretended to have not noticed it.

He took a deep breath, preparing for the inevitable fit the mustard blood would throw, though the explosion of rage was anything but what he expected. Sollux reached over, quivering in rage, and jerked karkat out of his seat, sliding out of his own and practically stomping through the café, causing lots of odd looks as he dragged the mutant blood out the door, eyes sparking.

Karkat snarled, pulling on his arm several times, until finally, he managed to rip it from Sollux's grip halfway down the block from the café. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He screeched, voice a bit higher pitched than normal as he avoided another grab, an angry look on his own face to match the one on sollux's.

"We're going back to the fucking hive"

"No! I don't want to go back to the fucking hive block, and even if I did, I don't need to be dragged by you!"

The unintended sources of the sudden outburst, blinked in surprise as the lanky troll literally dragged the short one from the cafe that they had just sat down in. "Wonduh what got itself shoved up tat fuckuh's waste chute," grouched Jarren, watching as the lowblooded duo didn't even make it half-way down the street. Before Karkat had jerked out of the male's grasp. Then, something the troll would have never expected to happen, did. There came a growl, so thick and malicious that it sent a chill down his back and his hairs to stand on end. He looked expecting a beast of some kind, but there was only Gamzee.

Holy shit that had come from Gamzee.

And now he was stepping forward towards the lowbloods.

Jarren's eyes flew wide open, and with a swear he jerked forward, grabbing the much taller, much stronger troll by the elbow with one hand. Immediately, another snarl tore free and the male found himself pinned by indigo eyes, rimmed in near red, "Unhand me brother."

He did not unhand him, in fact, the shorter highblood swallowed his uneasiness and gripped tighter, a scowl twisting over his face, "Tuh hell are ya doin' G-Zee? Ya ain't goin' ovuh there!" he growled, though was careful to avoid it sounding like a challenge.

"Sollux is laying force upon Karkat."

"An how tuh fuck is tat any shitty business o' yers, huh? If yer gonna kill uh a fuckuh, don't do it in da middle of tuh gog damn day!"

"Release me motherfucker."

"Dammit G-Zee, will ya just fuckin' lis-"

"RELEASE ME!" An ice cold chill flooded Jarren's gut, and he did not hesitate to remove his hand as eyes all but pulsating in rage, bored down upon him and... holy shit Gamzee was getting that aura. The kind that consumed the air around him and made him appear massive, the one that made you feel like giving him a wide birth, the one that made it felt that each word he said better be listened to. Better be obeyed.

"Jesus fuck, sorry, ahlright?" he grumbled, though it was defeated, and there was not bite to it. As he dipped his head and stepped back. It was a sign of submission, and something seemed to flicker in Gamzee's gaze as he observed it... before the larger highblood took a shuttering breath. Not stepping towards the lowbloods now to his side, nor stepping away. He seemed to be struggling with something, an internal conflict, though that air stayed.

Sollux's eyes drifted from karkat, to the highblood not that far behind the smaller male, his eyes sparking harder as he glared at gamzee from across the street. At once, a growl tore itself free from his own throat, torrents of red and blue starting to circulate around his arms. "Stay here" he growled, his voice low and demanding, as he damn near shoved karkat up against the wall behind him, and then began to head over towards the two highbloods, seemingly unaware of Gamzee's state of mind, and equally unaware of the mutant blood trailing after him.

The Capricorn seemed to be struggling for control, and Jarren was more than happy to stand back and wait for him to try and regain it. Until, from the corner of his gaze, he saw one of the lowblood's charging across the street, followed close behind by short and nubby. Well, there went all hope of not making a scene today. "Fuck, tuh scrawny piss-blood's gonna die."

Gamzee's brows furrowed, eyes narrowing on the troll before him at that strange comment. Before he followed the male's gaze, and landed on a pair of bi-colored eyes rappidly approaching. Immediately, what little of that aura that had been subsiding, doubled, and a feral snarl rumbled at the back of the highblood's throat. Jarren, took a step to the side, one of his hand's brushing silently over the circular metal, attached by a magnet to his belt, as his eyes narrowed suspiciously to the walking tombstone and his side-kick as they seemed to make a bee-line to the obvious target.

The aura around Sollux could be, in some ways, an opposite to Gamzee's, who's seemed to suppress everything else and fill it with dread instead. His cackled with energy and rebellion, and it was much more visible, tinted with red and blue as he ignored his pseudo-moirail's pleas to calm down and just forget about the whole following thing, it was probably just some joke to make them uneasy, highbloods did it all the time.

He stopped ten feet from gamzee, fists blazing blue and red. "I fucking told you to back off!" He snarled, the words just slightly slurred as they came from between his lips.

"Sollux calm the fuck down!" Great, now he really did just want to go back to the hive. Karkat was biting down on his lower lip, slightly worn teeth worrying away at the soft skin there. He put all of his attention on the yellow blood, not even seeming to notice the two highbloods, though he did caste a nervous glance to both of them after a second, namely to the taller one, who appeared to be more of a threat than the other. "This isn't worth it, okay?! Let's just go back to the fucking hive block!"

"Kk I said get the fuck back to the hive and you didn't want to listen the first time so now you can go on your own! I'm taking care of this asshole who has no right following us around!"

Gamzee did not move, in fact, he seemed hardly deterred in the slightest. As if Sollux was a mere annoyance, nothing more than a buzzing insect that was invading his space... and that was the way he looked down upon him. Sclera flaring to a near red as his fangs bared just enough to catch what little light hit the street's from above. Then, he seemed to ignore him completely, his eyes drifting away from the yellow-blood, as if he could care less the male was there. Falling to rest, on one Karkat Vantas.

Jarren swore under his breath as he took note of that subtle action. He really, REALLY, did not want to have to fuck with human police today, just because some lowblood decided he was going to be brave. He ignored the fact that Gamzee seemed to know the two in front of them (and at least one clearly recognized him), and stepped forward, dipping around the Capricorn and keeping his head down, until he was slightly in front of him. Body language spoke more than anything else to Gamzee, when he was bordering on this state of mind. "Run uhlong back to tuh hole ya crawled out of lowblood," he sneered, baring his fangs at the troll, despite his fancy light show that was... actually a rather impressive display in psiionic's all it's own, "Ya really don't wanna fuckin' start somethin' with eithuh of us in tuh middle of uh town wit' witless bystanduhs uhround." His see-saw fangs were revealed further as he snarled the last words.

Sollux turned away from Karkat, facing the highbloods once more with his psionics dancing around him A low growl tumbled from his throat as he glared at Jarren, before lifting one hand up, and flicking it to the side, literally moving Jarren a few feet to the side as he faced gamzee once more. "You said you would stay away!" he spouted, almost seemed to accuse the other, before he noticed something attempting to push him back away from the highblood.

Karkat had situated himself in front of Sollux, and now had both hands on the mustard blood's chest, attempting to gain some distance. "Goddammit why do these guys even matter?! Let's just go the fuck back to the hive!" he knew he sounded like he was begging, but the last thing he wanted was for a fight to break out.

A look crossed behind the rage in Gamzee's eyes, one that caused that dangerous air to falter, and some of the Capricorn's self to return. Jarren was cursing to his side, having stumbled just slightly at the unbidden, forced movement. In fact, the troll was making a move for one of his Frisbees, when the subjuggulator's voice spoke out like a clap of thunder, loud and carrying, though he did not shout. Rasped by sopor, yet smooth in its own right, "I spoke I would stray from your path motherfucker, you did not bring whole truth to bear light. Jarren," he growled, indigo eyes turning towards the circulatory troll, "We are leaving." Then he simply turned and made to walk away.

"Fuck that! Tis lit'le shit-blood ju-" but Gamzee was ignoring him and continued to walk. A thick scowl lined Jarren's face, before he threw a glare back at the tweedle fuck, and tweedle fuckiest, focusing on the psychic ass hole, "Ya should watch who ya fuckin' piss off pissblood," he growled, actually not threatening, but giving him a warning.

"NOW INVENTOR!"

Jarren flinched at the Capricorn's roar of a demand, before he whirled and stomped after Gamzee, rumbling furiously under his breath, "Ahm comin, ahm comin, Lord Highass."

Sollux glared after the highblood's, only calming down when they were out of sight, despite Karkat's attempts. And despite the other demanding answers, he ignored the mutant blood, just growling at him too, before turning and heading back towards the school hive stems, leaving Karkat alone on the street before the turned to follow as well, having really no other choice.


	4. fiine, ii'll talk

The majority of Gamzee and Jarren's evening, was spent with the smaller of the two, chasing after the taller all over the damnable town. Until the half-shaved troll was able to convince the Capricorn to sit down in some crummy diner with rusted tables and uneven pictures zig-zagging the walls, and eat. Barely a word passed between them as they chewed through some over-cooked burger's and stale fries. Gamzee was lost in his thoughts, and Jarren was making sure he didn't go off on a killing spree. Shit, he wasn't even sure what the Fuck had happened. Clearly, the psychic freak show knew Gamzee, and Gamzee seemed to know him. But nubby didn't seem to give two shits about the Capricorn, even though the highblood hinted at knowing him too. This whole mess was one, giant clusterfuck.

When Gamzee was calm enough that Jarren could talk to him without being snapped at, they headed back to the college dormer. Both of their cell phones were filled to the brim with text from acquaintances and friends wondering where they were, but none of them were answered. When they eventually returned to their block, and each got comfortable on their own, individual beds, Gamzee finally began to talk. About how he knew Karkat and Sollux, about why his reaction had been so strong, and about why he was having trouble letting this situation be.

And that was how they spent the night.

The next morning, they had a game plan. Well, Gamzee had a plan, Jarren thought he should just drop it and move on with his life. But now at least, he knew why the Capricorn was beginning to obsessed over it. Moirails, Fuck. How had the angry munchkin, and Gamzee, occupied a quadrant? Jarren just couldn't see it. But if the two had been true Moirails, then why the hell didn't nubs recognize his old diamond partner? He didn't know Karkat, but if what Gamzee was saying was true, then his so called vibe wasn't off, and something was wrong. Not that Jarren cared at all, he just didn't want to be living with the Capricorn if he was going to start a mope fest... or worry about getting clubbed in his sleep.

None-the-less, Gamzee had made up his mind. The pair headed for the Mess Hall, where they were going to meet up with a few friends. One of which, had volunteered to help the Lord Highblood, with his Grand Master Plan.

They rounded the corner of Anderson Hall (one of the many building on campus), and made their way toward a large domed building, that served as SkaiaU's cafeteria. Out front, on an equally circular lawn, trolls and humans of many kinds, were enjoying the nice weather of the morning, eating breakfast and socializing with one another. One particular bench, beneath the shadeof an old oak tree, was laden with trolls. While this wasn't necessarily unusual, one only had to glance at their eyes, to see they were all highbloods. With only one or two midbloods at the lowest present. It was that table, that Jarren and Gamzee headed towards.

"There you guys are! Naughty boys! Keeping a looooovely lady waiting!" A song like voice reached them, and from the crowd, a graceful little figure leaped out, giving a twist as she did so, and all but dancing towards them. She had almond shaped eyes, and a round but feminine face that was framed nicely by arched bangs. The rest of her hair, sat on a high pony tail and was long; flowing all the way down to her knees. Everything about her was dainty and subtle. From the lightest of movements, to the grandest of gestures.

"Hey T-Sis, good fuckin' mornin', blab blab and shit, where's mah coffee?"

T-Sis, or Tansis rather, gave a small pout in Jarren's direction, her sapphire eyes large as they looked up into his violet, "Oh, Jar, I'm sooooo sorry. I was just have so much fun greeting our friends, I completely forgot!" Jarren, blinked down into those big ole doll eyes and swore under his breath. Growling out it was no big deal, he grumbled his way towards the cafeteria. Once he was out of earshot, a sweet smile pulled at Tansis' lips, before she turned to face Gamzee. Her dark red and white dress flowing with the movement. "Goooood morning Gam! "

Gamzee grinned down at the little female blueblood, chuckling at how easily she had diffused Jarren. They had learned long ago that the male had a weakness for a pretty face. "Hey Sis, early rise greetings. You motherfucking settled?"

"Yup! Vallus and I are aaaaall moved in and unpacked! But that's the boring stuff!" And at that, her sweet smile turned wider, her eyes all but gleaming, "Tell me all about this yellow blood you want me to talk to!"

The aforementioned yellow blood was on his own now, after the massive fight that had him and Karkat screeching at eachother all night and left both of them exhausted, Karkat had refused to leave the apartment to go check out the library after Sollux's attempt at peace keeping in the form of a request that they go check out the campus.

So now he sat alone in the library, several books floating around him as he made himself comfortable on one of the many little bean bags set in circles at random around the damn room. There was a frown on his face, and a tired look to his eyes. Karkat had actually slept last night, worn out and angry from the situation, and Sollux made it a strict rule to never sleep when karkat was going to. Usually nothing happened except for a few bad nightmares here and there… but sometimes, shit went down, and he'd rather not dwell on those situations. He would still be angry at the mutant blood, if he wasn't so grateful that the night had been rather peaceful save for some tossing and turning.

The current book in his lap was one for advanced physics, he had to take that class as a prerequisite, it was all really easy stuff but hey, studying never hurt anyone, besides, classes started in a day or two or whatever, he hadn't really memorized the calander, usually Karkat was the one to remember dates and such.

And thanks to this book, he didn't notice he was being approached.

There was little sign or warning. One moment Sollux was alone, and the next he simply... wasn't. Tansis spun from one isle with nothing but soft steps and a dancer's fluidity, easily stepping around some of the books and things of the such scattered about. Before, with a quick twist and bend of the knee's, she plopped down on one of the bean bag chairs. She folded her legs around the crunch of cloth and plastic, leaned towards Sollux, then propped one elbow on the bubbled up bag's cushioning, resting her cheek in the palm of that arm's hand.

"Hellooooo there, Mr. Captor," she purred to the male, the corner of her painted lip's turning up at a small smile, followed by the rise of one finely trimmed and already arched brow.

Sollux tensed up instantly, a snarl crossing his lips as the books floating around him suddenly began to spark and shift, the red-blue glow around them getting all the more clear, and instead of remaining steady, they were shaking. He looked at the highblood, a very unkind look on the psionics user's face, and an even more unkind tone seeping from his lips. "The fuck do you want?"

"Ooooo, someone's having a bad day! Come now silly boy, no need to be rude to someone you just met. You could give a lady the wrong impression," she was all but cooing at this point, those sapphire eyes all but gleaming, "So you're a psionic, huh? How... cute. I hear they can be killer on your pan thooooough," she giggled a bit at that, her laugh song-like, and that gaze of her's not straying from the lowblood before her.

A short snarl escaped from between those mismatched teeth of his. "I don't have any interetht… interest in talking to you" And with that, he stubbornly looked back to the book floating in front of him, eyes hard as stone beneath those glasses he wore. He didn't pay any mind to her comment on his pan, because it was simply none of her damn business.

The change was quite subtle, and hardly noticeable, more than likely escaping Sollux since he was looking away. Nothing in her manner changed, just one single thing. Her eyes narrowed just slightly. Before she gave what sounded like a small chirp, and glanced away, "What a shaaaaame, and here I thought I could help you to safety from at least 80% of the school's highblood's from swarming you and your little friend, after the way you treated our sweeeeet little leader. Oh, by no order of him of course, but I'm afraid we are quite petty you see! It would just simply be a shaaaaame. What room are you and he in again? Twelve? ... Sixteen? ... Oh yes!" and at this little word, she leaned just an inch further towards him, "Fooooour?"

Sollux was on his feet in less than a second, face twisted in rage as all of the books dropped, and that glow surrounded Tansis instead, Or rather, her hands, lifting her up into the air and redirecting her against the wall, as he quivered. "You wouldn't fucking dare" He seethed, his entire body quivering in rage now as the book shelves around them seemed to quake, it was taking all he had to not crush this stupid bitch right then and there. "What the hell do you want from us?!"

The barest hint of a chirp came from Tansis, as she was held to the wall as if she were on a culling fork... that soured her mood very quickly, even after the lowblood's demand. Silence came from her for several minutes as she simply hung there, looking down upon him with that still too-sweet look. "Some manner's for one filth blood, at this rate, you'll piss off the wrong troll and get culled before the cycle ends." and at this, her eyes did narrow dangerously. "As for what I want, I want nothing from you. But since you are behaving like a bitch and won't speak to GamGam, then he has to send us to find out what happened to the little nuisance your fondle over like a cute little cockroach."

"I'll give manners to those who fucking deserve them, highblood or not" Sollux spat back, before he seemed to calm down, dropping Tansis slowly. Afterall, getting killed was not in his best interest. "I won't speak to him because he didn't want to fucking talk to me, or any of us. I know exactly what he wants to talk about but tell him it's too little, too fucking late. There's no point in talking to him now because it won't change jack shit except for maybe sating his curiosity. And for all I care, he can let it just sit in his brain and poke at him for the rest of his long, shitty life"

"Oooooh, it won't concern him for that long, I'm sure!" and at that, her smile simply grew, knowingly. Eluding to something she skipped happily over to continue on the subject at hand, "Though, let me put it this way so you can understand, Grouch. It concern's him now, and that's enough reason for us. Which means, until he finds out what's going on with his ex-little shit infested moirail, none of us will be leaving you alone. Besides, he has his moments, but Gam might surprise you. Miracles and all that," she purred.

She might as well have told him he was fucked up his wastechute if he denied. And oh god he wanted badly to, but it wouldn't stop, it would just get worse. He wondered if Karkat would be able to handle moving to another school again?! He didn't think so, not so soon, and not after that fight, he'd run off or flat out refuse to leave and Sollux didn't want to resort to force, he hated having to get violent even if he did sometimes.

Maybe he should just see gamzee, as much as he didn't want to. It'd be easier than getting followed around, but what the fuck would he tell the highblood when he hardly even knew what the problem was? And why did gamzee even care anyway, he had left everyone. No, that wasn't right, he left *karkat* his fucking moirail, everyone else could have done just fine without him. And now that things were somewhat stabilizing he thought he could just waltz back in? The very idea of gamzee helping made his yellow colored blood boil harshly, so it was with great disdain, that he slowly nodded his head. "Fine, I'll talk to him"

"Wonderful! Now, would you pretty please unhand me the rest of the way, so I can give you his number? You know, before you actually manage to piss me off?" she chirped sweetly, giving an experimental twist as she did so, testing the psionic binding's, and raising one brow in an innocent gesture.

Sollux thought for a long minute, before he released Tansis the rest of the way, and shook his head. "No, if he wants to talk to me, he can come and do it right now, I'll be waiting right fucking here" And with that, he sat back down into the bean bag chair, stubbornly picking up one of the books he dropped when he had picked up Tansis.

The she troll gave her shoulders a roll and experimental movement, before her hands interlocked behind her back and she stared at Sollux for a moment. Then, another charming purr rolled from her lips, "You make demands like a highblood, it's adorable actually. But fine, I'll tell GamGam, try to play civilized won't you?" With a light giggle, Tansis gave a single spin, before she moved away on those same light feet, blowing a kiss the male's direction, before vanishing once more among the shelves.

Sollux seemed to ignore her statements as she left, a harsh look on his face as he waited for the highblood to show up. Fuck, he just knew this was going to give him a massive headache, if not get him outright killed by the other bastards who seemed to worship the ground that asshole walked on just because of his blood color, ridiculous.

But he kept his word, keeping where he was, much more tense and frustrated than before he'd been interrupted.

It didn't take long. Tansis had her phone out before she even made it out of the Library, and by the time she did make it to the front doors, Gamzee was already within sight. The two Highbloods paused, exchanging brief words with one another, Tansis noting that the Capricorn was under the influence of a fresh dose of sopor, Gamzee commenting on her disshelved state and 'uneasy vibes', before they parted ways.

The Library itself was rather large, containing both books and logs for human and troll interest. Honestly? Gamzee did get turned around a few times, but he was going to get answers about Karkat, and the fact alone didn't let him be deterred. Even if they weren't moirails now, there was still an underlying bond, something even pain couldn't entirely break. Some said your pale quadrant wasn't by choice; it was genetic, meant to be. Gamzee didn't know about that, but he did know that even after all these sweeps, Karkat's welfare was still a incredibly important thing.

A few left turns, and the Capricorn finally found the place he had been searching for. The troll included. The highblood skipped right over the awkwardness factor, and when straight to business. Because clearly, according to Sollux, there was only one side of the story. Gamzee was fine with that; it wasn't like he would explain it to the lowblood, even if he would ask, "Hey motherfucker."

Sollux didn't jump, didn't shift to face the Capricorn, just stayed where he was, half sunk into the same shitty bean bag chair. His eyes glanced Gamzee's way just once, before focusing on the ground again. "Just ask whatever questions you need so I can be done with this"

"Seriously bro, I gotta form words about inquiries your already informed about?" Gamzee rumbled, glazed eyes blinking unevenly at Sollux for only a heartbeat, before he turned. Slow, stuttering steps, guided the Capricorn past the cushiony chairs, and towards one book case set off slightly to one side. "Whatever settles your gut motherfucker. What issue is there with Karbro?"

Sollux actually scoffed, crossing his arms as the book in front of him seemingly threw itself back towards the shelves, landing perfectly in its appointed spot before the glow around it subsided. "And that's the million dollar question isn't it?" He asked, before he frowned again. "You're going to have to be more specific than that, because there are a lot of them"

The highblood paused at that, sending a questioning glance Sollux's way, before indigo eyes slid back over to the book shelves. He hesitated then, brows furrowing as he tried to focus onto one thing in fogged mine, thick with a fresh green haze and the ghost of multiple thoughts. "... Karkat didn't pass recognition over me?" he spoke it like a question, though there was some uncertainty to it. As if he wasn't sure that what he said qualified as an inquiry.

"No, he didn't, because in his mind, he's never met you, never talked to you, never so much as seen you" Sollux clarified, scrunching up his face as if he had just eaten something disgusting. "He wouldn't recognize Aradia, he won't recognize Equius, or Ff or Nepeta or any of them. Fuck, when I found him, he didn't even know who I was"

Disbelief pushed at the edges of the Capricorn's pan as soon as Sollux got through the first sentence. Karkat... just all up and forgot about everyone?

"Motherfuck how... hold up bro, reverse. 'Found'? As in, Karkat was navigationally undiscovered?"

Sollux went quiet, considering ending the conversation right there, but for some stupid reason, he kept going.

"Yeah, as in, for over half a sweep he was gone, just… gone. Like you were. Except for the fact that there were piles of blood in his block when I checked. I thought He was dead; all of us looked for fucking weeks, but nothing, no goddamn sign of him. And then out of the blue he turned up again at my doorstep just screaming, and then he collapsed, and when he woke up, he had no idea who I was or where he was or how he got there"


	5. Heated Leavings

If it weren't for the signifigance of those words, Gamzee may have pointed out that there had been blood in his hive too. Though, to be fair, most of it had been... well, nevermind. It wasn't important and there was a chance that no one had really searched his hive. Well, Karkat or Tavros might have, but if they hadn't mentioned it, then he wasn't going to. Hold on, now he was getting distracted.

The Capricorn took a moment to let this all settle in, his pan providing helpful (if not exaggerated) imagery of what Sollux had briefly described. Once the image and facts had fully settled in, indigo eyes drifted back to red and blue to stay, as he stared unblinking at the tense troll.

"Karbro, was strifed and then absconded?"

"No"

Sollux answered very flatly, a scowl inching its way across his face. "I do think he was strifed, but I don't think he managed to get away. At least not until a fucking sweep later when he showed up at my hive step, like I just fucking said," the yellow blood hissed, almost tempting to spit on the floor in disgust. Should he continue? Should he reveal that he knew for sure that Karkat had been tortured for an entire sweep? That he had fucking pictures and audio files as proof? No, then he'd have to reveal the source, which he stayed away from at all costs. That source was the whole reason they'd had to move.

"Apologies motherfucker, my pan isn't in higher forms of operating and literation like past happenstances," he rumbled, silently watching the troll's expression. Though honestly? It hadn't altered that much from when he first ran into Sollux in the halls. Gamzee was completely still by now, as the Gemini's reminder that Karkat was gone for a while, was added to his mental picture. His gaze did not wander, but they did become unfocused. "Uh... well Fuck." Yep, that was all he could think of as a response for that moment in time.

"Yeah, well fuck. And you know what? He's been doing better since then, doing better without you," He held up one hand here, to silence the Capricorn just in case. "I don't care for whatever reason you ran off for, I don't give a fuck, but when you did that, you made a goddamn choice to remove yourself from Karkat's quadrants, from his friendship. That's why I want you to stay the fuck away from him. Because he doesn't need you anymore." He paused again, teeth showing now in a snarl. "So just stay the fuck away from us, now that your curiosity is sated."

Now Gamzee was confused.

"Curiosity? Motherfucker, I wouldn't place such concerns over an ex-brother just for inquisitive inquiries. Sure, I got my wander away, but calm your fits, I wasn't going to go explanation central on you. You would have harsh tocks understanding anyway, and that was in no way an insult feeding. Just fact. Besides, just because a motherfucker relocated because of personal reasonings, doesn't mean he stops getting some care rolling."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sollux asked, looking at Gamzee now with a rather incredulous look on his face. "I know what it's like having a fucking moirail GZ, I've got fucking two of them. And I know for a fact that if AA had just up and disappeared never to be fucking seen again that I would hate her for abandoning me, and I know damn well she'd feel the same fucking way. After the worry passed, I'd never want to see her again, because I would fucking hate her so much for just leaving," He paused here, face going flat behind his eye ware, "it doesn't matter if you still care or not, because *he* doesn't."

Gamzee gave a shrug, "Brother, I'm in disagreements about that. If you had played dissapearances on death sister, and relocated back to find her in a situational problem, are you really informed that you would place ignorance over her presence and situation? You wouldn't wanna get your assist, or in the minimals, get a wonder about her?"

"I might be curious, but that's a fucking betrayal. Moirails are supposed to be there, supposed to help each other, YOU ran away. Fucking hell Gamzee. I'm done talking now, just stay the fuck away from me and Karkat both, I don't care what you do with your life, just as long as you stay away," The yellowblood stood, all too rapidly then.

The Capricorn blinked at Sollux, shooting right past what he said, up until the last sentence, "Well shit motherfucker, that isn't a thing that's going to happen."

Sollux shot right back around in a split second, teeth bared again. "What the fuck do you mean it isn't going to happen?! It's not that goddamn hard to just avoid us, either of us! I'm not letting you talk to him!"

"You will attempt to keep it from happening, but it will occur motherfucker. Recognition or not, I got desire to pass words with Karkat," he turned to fully face Sollux then, as relaxed and at ease as ever, while his hands slipped into his pant's pockets. Indigo eyes had not even blinked, but there was a change in them, as they slowly began to sharpen and clear. Though it was doubtful the lowblood noticed, blind as he was, when he became angered.

Sollux's eyes almost began to spark again, his fists clenching together. Jeeze did this guy fly off the fucking handle easily. But this was about Karkat, his possible best friend and kinda fake moirail but not really. "I don't fucking care if you want to, because it's not going to happen. I don't care how much fucking schedule hopping it'll take to avoid you, or if I need to put a goddamn chain on my dorm room door. You aren't talking to him."

"You won't have capabillities to stop me bro. I have as much intimidation of your wicked power lights, as you do of me. Except, it takes a gumption more hits to make a highblooded fucker like me snap all up into pieces." Gamzee did not let up in the slightest, did not either retreat nor advance. He merely stood his ground, without the slightest hint of uncertainty.

Sollux had to step back for a moment, not because he was intimidated, but because it finally hit him. Gamzee wasn't the same. This wasn't the bullshit asshole Karkat had for some reason been destined to become moirails with. No, Gamzee had changed a lot over the sweeps, but that didn't change the situation now. Bullshit clown or blossoming highblood, he didn't care. Instead, he calmed, rather dramatically quick actually, as if he knew something the highblood didn't. And he did. He could turn Gamzee's schedule into a living hell, move his dorm all the way across campus, keep the teachers busy with him, all just by messing around on one of the school computers. So he just smirked, eyes still sparking, but hands lax and calm now.

"What do you know about what I'm capable of? Maybe I've gotten better, maybe you have too, but you have no way of knowing until a fight actually happens, and I assure you that strifing me, no matter whose fault it was, will make Karkat never talk to you. Getting any of your highblood cronies to do it? Same fucking deal, he'd find out. Speaking of them, don't get them fucking involved, *THEY'RE* going to get curious and I swear to god gamzee if you get Karkat's secret out he's not the only one who's going to be strung up for culling."

"I only speak whispers of my brethren to assist, when the harsh findings of other motherfucker's blockade a brother form procuring chances. Don't have such cowardice poisoning pumper veins, that I wouldn't all up and face you my personal self. Despite what wicked assumptions you've had your think pan filled with, I got no intentions to see Karbrother drowned in harm and blood color hating fucker's set upon his troll figure. But petty threats don't set my skin to shiver and shake. Besides bro, I tried to invite reasonable happenings to happen, shit, even a single spew session with my ex-diamond motherfucker might have soothed some undefined pan shakers. But with all the harsh vibes your getting constant fire my way, what all the wicked ignorance stabbing you down into incompetence, unseeing to what the gumption truth's and possibilities might alight into existence for but a second chance, then I will all up and motherfucking act upon the playing cards dealt upon my surface rester. And if Karbro get's hatreds of me because of such actions, then, well fuck Solbro, how is that any all different from him having no pan wanderings of my existing presence? You got more to lose from performing vile happenings, than I motherfucker."

"That's the thing Gamzee, you don't fucking understand. Just because you're a highblood, just because they may or may not be your friends or you think they are, doesn't mean they won't get curious, doesn't mean they won't try and find out more about you trying to bother a pair of lowbloods. Highbloods get into each other's shit, that's a thing they do, and we have enough fucking with us already," was all Sollux said, his tone still just… dead and sour, as he turned, and left, practically slamming the library doors behind him.


	6. AE

- - ataxicErratic [AE] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] - -

- - twinArmageddons [TA] is idle - -

AE: sso thiss iss the way you are going to play today i ssee  
AE: alwayss sso interessting to ssee what kind of fun thingss you try to do to avoid me  
AE: sscurrying around like the miserable filth blooded rat you are  
AE: how long can i pussh you before you begin to blame him for everything  
AE: ?  
AE: or maybe itss already begun  
AE: doess it make you feel angry to know that you would be living your life free without him  
AE: what iss friendsship worth when it cossts you your life  
AE: i can feel it fraying at you already  
AE: like my deliciouss poisson sseeping into your flesh  
AE: and even though i lay out my plan before you  
AE: it sstill plays out to my whimss  
AE: =:)

- - twinArmageddons [TA] is idle! - -

AE: heeheehee  
AE: sso intent on esscaping me  
AE: and yet playing right towardss me  
AE: how doess it feel to be a pawn lowblood  
AE: i think ill ssave you perssonally  
AE: make you watch me kill him  
AE: make you enjoy it for everything hess dragged you into  
AE: and you know he hass  
AE: how more eassy off would you have been had you jusst not opened the door that day  
AE: ?

- - twinArmageddons [TA] is idle! - -

AE: you cannot protect him forever  
AE: eventually one of you will run from the other  
AE: and i will be there and waiting  
AE: itss only a matter of time  
AE: =:)

- - ataxicErratic [AE] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] - -


	7. Ragekat Express

If Karkat said that he wasn't annoyed at times by Sollux, he'd only be partially lying. Because the truth was, Sollux didn't just annoy him, he pissed him off. They were horrible moirails, not that Karkat would ever admit that out loud. It was hard sometimes. Moirailegiance wasn't meant to work like this. They were supposed to be able to help each other, but often, he felt like they just created more issues. Moirailegiance was like a dance, both partners had to work at it, and often times, Karkat was the only one moving his feet, while Sollux stayed stubbornly sitting down in the corner. Secretly, Karkat sometimes found it downright stressful and depressing on top of just annoying. It was hard, sometimes, to not just take a second to 'dance' with someone else, even if it was behind someone's back. He tried not to, but it was hard, it was hard and no one understood.

Long story laid out not quite so damn wordy and windless, Sollux had gotten unbearably clingy the entire last week. And he'd completely ignored or talked over Karkat's requests to go places alone. And Karkat was starting to feel suffocated. It was like suddenly Sollux had stood up, he was trying, but the tune was wrong. He was doing the fucking tango while Karkat was trying to slow dance and it was working just about as well as not dancing at all. Not to mention the number of randomly flying objects had seemed to increase, Karkat noticed it here and there. And Sollux seemed... apprehensive, as if he kept expecting something to happen. Karkat had learned to read his moods like a book, every tiny action, every shift of those strangely colored eyes.

On top of that, Karkat wasn't stupid, he'd figured it out after the third day of watching objects ram into that clown faced guy's head every time he so much as came in the same room as them. Every single time Karkat saw him, Sollux made some excuse to leave. Karkat could only assume it was maybe an old, bitter kismetic crush that had ended badly. He didn't really care, because, hey, not his quadrants, Sollux could solve that shit on his own and stop using Karkat as a fucking excuse to not talk to people. Besides, clown guy seemed to REALLY wanna talk to Sollux, the way he kept appearing here and there. And after that little show down some days ago, Karkat had no intention of getting between them again.

He decided he'd take away Sollux's choice to just claim to be busy with his moirail. Besides, he needed some goddamn room because he could only stand so much clinginess. He'd called up an old friend of sorts, not nearly as old as Sollux, but someone he could turn to for company and someone who, luckily enough, lived somewhat nearby. What a twist. He set up a small meeting. Apparently Tavros, the one he was meeting with, a really nice brown blood who could stand to grow a bit of a spine, knew a good place nearby. Some nerdy bullshit that had to do with fiduspawn, but karkat could care less. It was away from Sollux, that was the point. And that's why he was currently sitting in the grass near the curb, keeping his eyes peeled for one large-horned bull-troll.

It wouldn't take long, hell, said bull-troll could really get around when he wanted. All that flarping was surprisingly good exercise.

Tavros Nitram walked carefully across the school lawn, eyeing the buildings and students wearily, until their gazes met and his head would drop sheepishly. After a few moments of looking at his feet, he would perk back up to chance a glance around again. After all, it would be kind of hard to find Karkat if he was staring at the ground. The young Taurus hadn't changed all that much. His Mohawk had grown a bit longer, when it wasn't gelled back, part of it would dangle right between his eyes. He was about average height, a slight slouch to his back, and had a habit where his fingers would twitch or fiddle with whatever was close by when he was nervous, or had something he wished to say but thought better of it.

Yeah, he was kind of fiddling with the sleeves of his dark brown, worn out, leather jacket now. Wide chocolate eyes flickered this way and that, seeking out a certain smaller troll. He caught a glimpse of what might of been Karkat, and smiled a bit, turning sharply and parting his lips to shout out, before his face collided right into a surprisingly solid chest.

The lowblood faltered back, one arm flailing a bit and feet shuffling as he tried to regain his balance, face warming up with an embarrassed flush and lips moving before he even could realize they were, "O-o-oh no. I'm sorry. Please forgive, me. I uh, didn't see you there, not that I was paying much attention, so yeah. But it was purely accidental and, I mean, sorry."

The troll that he had ran into, had taken a step back himself. At least, from what Tavros could see with his eyes locked onto a pair of... polka-dot sneakers? Yeah, that was a little strange. Still, the fact that the other hadn't said anything, was beginning to make him worry. He swallowed, eyes slowly rising up over the black sweat pants, the white, indigo, and black striped coat, and the male's collar. Until they peaked over a kind of familiar painted jaw?

Wait.

No way.

"Tavbro?"

Lowblood and highblood eyes locked into place.

Silence permeated the air between the two, both of their expressions equally pulled back in shock.

Then a fist flew through the air and Gamzee Makara was nearly floored. He barely managed to catch himself, his feet stumbling about before he could fall. It was all really, quite dramatic. Then Tavros was straightening, and words were flooding from his lips.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU REALIZE HOW GOD DAMN WORRIED I WAS! YOUR HIVE WAS A-A-A FUCKING WRECK! NO ONE COULD FIND YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE WAS WORRIED TOO! Well some weren't but, bUT SOME OF THE OTHERS WERE! AND, AND THERE WAS SO MUCH BLOOD AND YOUR COON WAS BROKEN AND... uh," Tavros kind of just paused there, as he realized that there was a good number of eyes staring at them and Gamzee was looking at him as if he had grown a pair of wings or something. He swallowed, shoving his hands into his coat, his head nearly shrinking down between his shoulders in an effort to make himself a little smaller. Though he continued to speak, albeit a bit more quietly, "How could you just LEAVE everyone? I don't want to be rude... well, actually I kind of do, but, didn't any of us matter to you? Didn't you, uh, care that you were leaving us behind? Or any shit like that? I-I thought you died, or was taken by other highbloods, or something. And now you're just... HERE! And your fine, at least you look fine... are you fine? I mean, not like i really care now or whatever. But are you?"

Gamzee slowly straightened. At one point during the mini-explosion, his hand had reached up to rest lightly over the sore bit of skin where he had been socked. It wasn't hurting, the Capricorn didn't exactly feel pain in that sort of way, but it was more the surprise of being punched by an old friend that caused the eclipse of fingers over the blow. It took him a moment to really process all that was said, before he realized he had been asked a question. The likes of which, he didn't answer immediately even then, and thus, a short and painfully awkward silence passed between them. Gamzee drew his tongue over his lips, took a deep breath, and reached out a tentative hand to lightly rest on the Taurus' shoulder.

"Tav, i'm all kinds of mirthful apologies of getting upset things flowing into you. I wasn't in any sort's of intentions to hurt no motherfuckers and get their worry bubbling. There was just some harsh shit I had to wander towards, and I wasn't in any inclination about dragging my best bro into it."

Another brief silence ensued, as Tavros chewed over that for a moment. "You uh, avoided my question."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"I'm still really-really fucking mad at you."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"Are you, i mean, will you explain yourself? At some point? Obviously not right now what with all the, people staring."

"If you're wanting to bond with a motherfucker a second round, then yeah bro."

"... I might, want to. Or rather, be willing to give you a second chance. Maybe."

Then came another round of silence, as the two old friends just kind of stood there, Gamzee's hand slowly dropping from Tavros' shoulder to dangle loosely at his side.

And then the silence was broken, shattered like a fragile mirror as a sort of raspy grunt came from the side. Karkat stood there looking entirely unpleased, glaring directly at Tavros, and then switching his gaze to the clown guy, who he was sure was now stalking his friends. After all. Both Tavros and Sollux obviously knew him, and he acted like he knew them. Must be some past shit, like with that blue blood, vriskie or veriska or something like that, Karkat didn't fucking know nor did he care. The point was, asshole better step off. He could already feel a familiar pain starting to form just behind his eyeballs, a growing migraine that coiled and rolled in his mind like some kind of poisonous weed.

As soon as he had seen Tavros hit the guy, he'd come rushing over, but the clown didn't seem to fight back, so he hovered, too far away to hear. And when the two started going quiet, he came over, frowning hard and crossing his arms as that pain grew and grew. "Yeah, I don't mean to interrupt whatever ass-aching festival of bullshit you have going on, but Tavros, I didn't call you up so you could get in fights with this asshole," He growled, waving one hand at Gamzee, and then turning to him, scowling, "And who the hell are you even?! Stop fucking following me and my friends, I know you are! And it's not fun trying to fucking worry about what sort of bullshit my dumb ass bipolar moirail has gotten his mentally deficient wired butt into ON TOP OF getting ready for a new school year!"

Tavros and Gamzee exchanged a silent glance, before looking back to Karkat.

"Th-this is Gamzee, and well... we weren't necessarily fighting. Not uh, not really. It's really kind of complicated..." The bull troll seemed to be having trouble formulating a proper response. Shit! Shit, he really didn't want to say the wrong thing and have Sollux bitch at him later for it. Hold on, what did Karkat say about the highblood following them? Brown eyes turned back to the Capricorn, "You're stalking Karkat and Sollux?"

Both brows on the indigo blood's face did a fantastic arch over his oculars, practically reaching the top point of the dark, somewhat-triangle painted over them. Eyes that had been previously widened at the shock of literally running into his old slam poetry companion and general bro, had returned to a lazy half-salute, and it wouldn't be too far to say they looked somewhat hazed and unfocused. "Shiiiiit, is that what I all been up to and motherfucking doing? Damn bro, that would spew fucking explanations why life whimzies have got unmirthful flings at a motherfucker. Electro-pan-wave brother has the harsh vindication of my focused self." Both large, limp hands came up in a combo shrug with his shoulders then, emphasized by the ridiculously tall troll's slouch, "The universal flows have been dopin' my skeletal bearings brother."

Tavros took that moment to just stare at Gamzee. Okay, this would be trickier than he thought. Trying to be friends again he meant... IF he decided to be friends with the highblood of course! But, yeah. He was, a little rusty at the subjuggulator's lingo and... wasn't entirely sure what was just said. Gamzee was stalking the Cancer and Gemini without realizing he was?

Karkat wasn't so nearly accepting of that answer as Tavros happened to be. "NO! Just shut up! I am sick of always seeing you just a corner or two behind me and Sollux and if you think for even a second that I have been fucking blind to the whole charade of flying objects and enough clown idiocy to last me a lifetime, think again! We don't want you around us. We aren't doing anything wrong or against the law. We've done NOTHING! So just get your smarmy, filth spewing noise away from us. The last thing me or him needs is some uppity subjugglator cunt fucking around in our business and shoving his head clear up our asses and out of our mouths in his oh so terribly disguised efforts to stalk. I don't care who you are, I don't care what your problem is. But fucking drop it! Because I for one have wasted enough nights in my coon, emptying my bowels in reprehensible fear that a bunch of abasing self degenerate BULGE BITING highbloods are going to defenestrate themselves into my block and use my flesh as a fucking skirt."

Tavros had just been about to open his mouth to defend the Capricorn, when he faltered, and just looked at Gamzee, the likes of which, took the verbal jackhammer with a plastered smile and uneven stare. The Taurus... really didn't know if the troll that had been his best friend was still... him. What had happened while they were apart and, what had even caused him to leave in the first place? After the anger had passed following the troll's disappearance, questions of 'Why' had replaced disappointment and loss. What problem could have been so large that made him think that not even his moirail could have helped? Then it wasn't long before Karkat vanished too, with almost the same story, except the Cancer had memory loss whenever he was found at Sollux's hive. Still, as far as Tavros was aware, there was no explanation for the mutant blood's state then and there either... and Gamzee still hadn't said anything.

"Uh... Karkat? Maybe we should just, go to the flarp shop now?"

"Why would a motherfucker get the slaughter on of a wicked brother? That shit ain't all in the icy pigments. Solbro is laying with paranoia fuckers all snugged and in placements. I mean, fuuuck, no worries abounded in this location. I wouldn't be in allowance of my brethren mirth butchering fuckers for giggle factions in this place." When he did speak, his voice was uneven and completely at ease. It... wasn't the same way he had spoken to Sollux, and it was as if the Cancer's rage just soaked into the highblood and settled. There was no spark, no kindling, no form of ignition to start wildfire anger.

Tavros felt himself grow a bit more confused, "Gamzee, maybe... I think we need to leave before all the new fiduspawn cards are, you know, taken. So maybe you and I can chat, later?"

And Karkat still wasn't settling, "Because that's all you highbloods do! Is chase lowbloods around and fuck with them for no goddamn reasons and I'm sick of having to move around constantly! I just want somewhere to finish school, is that too much to ask?! Is that too much to want a proper education in my terribly short life?" He demanded, stomping one foot down, before he turned, scowling, and he reached over, grabbing Tavros' wrist, and pulling him off in a rage towards the goddamn flarp shop.

The Taurus was about to say something again. But off they went! He craned his head around, mindful to not KO the Ragekat express with his horns, barely managing to see Gamzee over his shoulder, "My-My account's still the same! Uh, spew with you later?!"

Gamzee stared silently after them, until they were almost out of hearing, before he seemed to recall that a response would probably be good, "Later Tavbro."

Tavros just caught the confirmation, before he stumbled and refocused on the main reason he had even come here. The one that was practically freight training him off the campus. "Uh, Karkat? Not to interrupt, but my fingers are kind of, sort of, growing numb. Not to complain, but they are starting to, tingle."

"I don't fucking care!" Karkat responded back venomously, his voice seething with rage and his mouth damn near effervescent from his rage. Like an animal infected with rabies. He wanted away from that troll, away from him as far as he could get. The ache in his head only happened when he was in danger, he'd learned to trust it. He did not pause for even a moment in his actions, just proceeded to drag the brown blood behind him.

Toot Toot.

The lowblood just sort of, put up with it. Karkat was nearly impossible to deal with when he went into a ragefit, and being around Sollux so much kind of, exorcised the troll's anger endurance muscles to a new tier. Or at least, that's what Tavros thought. So he did his best to keep up as the Cancer's newly acquired caboose, and really hoped that the troll wouldn't stay steamed for the entire 4 block walk to the flarp shop.


End file.
